Menage A Trois
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Max goes round to Kai's flat to ask him something personal, and he and Tala end up confirming what Max thinks by having him play a part in one of their biggest fantasies. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon.


+ Max goes round to Kai and Tala's flat to ask their advice for something personal. They confirm what he thinks, but he also ends up playing a part in one of their biggest fantasies! Oneshot.

+ WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon, the usual…

+ Disclaimer: PKW does not own anyone from Beyblade. Or anything else Beyblade-related.

+ A/N: Get zee olde oneshots out of the way, and then one can carry on with multi-chaptered stories. Yah!

* * *

**Ménage A Trois**

Max looked over the park, at all the happy couples wandering around hand in hand, and he sighed. Do you know what was odd about those couples? Nothing. They were your regular boy/girl couples, without a care in the world, just loving each other and being with each other.

Max sighed again, as he watched some more couples walk past. Of course, it had to be Valentine's Day, so everywhere he looked, there were couples. He couldn't notice how carefree they all were, how happy they were.

Yet, here he was, sat on a bench, moping around like he'd been told the world was ending. Or worse. Every single candy item in the world was being blown up. Of course, he wasn't looking all sad and sighing for nothing. He had just discovered something about himself that, to be quite honest, _scared_ him.

He wasn't watching the female half of the couples walk past. No, he was watching the male half of the couples. This is what he'd found out about himself. He'd found that he was really attracted to men. _Really_ attracted.

Max wanted someone to talk about it to. But, Tyson was on a date with Hilary, Ray didn't approve of homosexuality, and he definitely wasn't going to talk to Kenny about it. Or his parents.

That only left one person from the Bladebreakers.

Kai.

But Max seriously doubted that Kai would be appreciative of an unexpected visit from him, just to discuss what to do about his potential-homosexuality. Kai had never been one to talk about that sort of thing, and Max knew, or so he thought, that Kai wasn't going to start talking about those things now.

Max sighed yet again. It was all he seemed to be doing that day. He stood up, and started walking. To where, he didn't know. As he walked, he passed even more happy couples, and averted his gaze to the pavement.

For well over an hour he walked, ignoring any people calling out to him, and definitely ignoring any other couples wandering around. For well over an hour he walked, unsure of where he was going, until he ended up at a door. An apartment door. The apartment door of Kai.

Max stared at the door for a few moments, unsure of why he walked there, and what to do now that he was stood in front of Kai's door. He decided that now he was there, he may as well see if Kai could make him feel any better. He knocked tentatively on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Another few moments passed, and Max decided that no one could be in. He turned to leave, when he heard a key scraping in the door that was now behind him. He turned back around, expecting to see Kai open the door and ask him why he was there.

What he didn't expect, was a certain redheaded Russian, with ice blue eyes to answer the door.

"Max!" Tala said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, erm…" Max started off. He really didn't want to have his homosexual talk with Tala. "I just came to see if Kai was in. I wanted to ask him something."

"Well, come in. Kai's here, he's just making my favourite alcoholic drink," Tala grinned, stepping aside and letting Max in, who took his shoes off.. "No one makes it quite like Kai."

Tala shut the door behind Max, and flopped himself down onto the couch. Max raised his eyebrows at Tala, and then raised them even more when Kai walked in from the kitchen, carrying two deadly-looking drinks.

"Are you sure those are even safe to drink?" Max asked, as Tala took a sip of his, and shuddered.

"Of course they are," Tala replied.

"Can I ask you why you're here, Tala?" Max asked, again.

"Full of questions, aren't you?" Tala chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "Mind, that's why I've always liked you."

Max blushed scarlet at Tala's last comment, and to hide his embarrassment, he looked around the room.

"If you must know, I'm just staying here for a few days," Tala said, watching Max.

"What did you want, anyway, Max?" Kai said, a little harshly.

"Well, it doesn't really matter… If you're too busy, that's OK," Max replied, blushing a little more.

"Too busy to do _what_?" Tala asked.

"I just need some advice, that's all," Max replied.

"You're asking Kai for advice?" Tala snorted.

"What's so funny about asking me for advice?" Kai scowled at Tala.

"Oh, nothing at all," Tala replied, trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"Keep talking, Tala, and you won't be getting any tonight," Kai said coolly, sipping his drink.

Max's eyes went wide. Was Kai implying what he thought he was implying! Of course, Max's wide eyes didn't go unnoticed by Tala.

"Now, now, Kai. Not in front of the children," he grinned at Max.

"What did you need my advice on, anyway, Max," Kai said, returning his attention to the confused-looking blonde in front of him.

Max looked down at the floor. How could he explain to Kai that he thought he was gay? From what Kai had just said to Tala, so was he! Which meant Tala was gay, too! Max grit his teeth, and held his hands over his eyes.

"I… I think… I'm gay…" he mumbled.

Both Tala and Kai sat there staring at the trembling boy, until Tala burst out laughing. Max looked up, frowning at Tala, and with tears in his eyes. Kai poured his drink over Tala's head.

"That was a waste of alcohol!" Tala moaned, and pulling one of his long strands down to his mouth to suck the alcohol out of it.

"Is that it?" Kai asked Max, and he nodded. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it too much, Maxie. Even Tala and I haven't completely come out of the closet, yet."

Max blushed again. Had Kai just called him pretty? And 'Maxie'?

"Hey, I have an idea," Tala piped up, still slurping on his strand of hair. "We could introduce him to the ways of the gays."

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have to call it that? You could just say 'sex', y'know."

"Erm," Max started, interrupting the two Russians. "I don't know if I could…. Y'know… With you two. Because you're together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that is a point," Kai started. "But… You could call me and Tala experimental."

"In other words, we've wanted a threesome for a while. Care to join us?" Tala asked, returning to sipping on his own drink.

Max looked at the two teens staring at him, and he blushed, yet again. He was amazed that two people he had known for years could make him go red so much! And now they'd just offered him a place in their bed for a 'session'!

The more Max looked at them looking at him, the more he was aware that he wanted to be in bed with them, and the more he thought about having sex with them, the more he felt his groin becoming warm with excitement.

"I asked you a question, Maxie," Tala said seductively, putting his drink down on the table, and walking over to the shorter boy. He started stroking Max's hair. "Do you want to join us, or not?"

Max looked up into Tala's eyes, and saw that they were filled with lust and want. He was vaguely aware of himself nodding at Tala, who smirked, and bent down to give Max a quick kiss.

"Oi, Tal, let me in on some of the action," Kai said, springing up from the couch, and walking to stand behind Max.

Tala bent his head down slightly to kiss Max's forehead as his hands reached round, and massaged Max's bum cheeks. Kai nuzzled into the crook of Max's neck, leaving a trail of sensual kisses from one side to the other. Kai's hands were trailing up and down Max's clothed chest, but he so wanted to touch Max's bare chest.

Kai stopped kissing, and began to lift up Max's t-shirt. Tala understood what Kai wanted to do, and drew away slightly, causing Max to shiver a little from the loss of contact and heat as Kai pulled his t-shirt up, over his head, and threw it onto the couch.

Max lets his hands drift to the bottom of Tala's shirt, and he pulled it off the redhead, who grinned at Max's bold actions. He pressed his lips back to Max's, as Kai ran his hands up and down Max's sensitive and ticklish sides. As Tala pulled out of the kiss, he looked behind Max and frowned.

"That's not fair. Kai still has his shirt on. I think you should do something about that, Maxie," Tala said.

Max turned around, and saw Kai was smirking. Max leaned up to kiss the bluenette, as Tala wrapped his arms around Max and stroked the blonde's chest. Kai licked Max's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Max's lips opened enough for Kai to let his tongue to explore Max's untouched mouth.

Kai moaned into the kiss slightly, and noted that Max tasted sweet. But that was to be expected. Not only did he like sweet things, but he was also a very sweet boy. Max reached down to the bottom of Kai's shirt, and pulled away from Kai's addictive kiss. He pulled Kai's shirt up and pulled it off, throwing it onto the couch where his own now lay.

Tala turned Max to face him again, and let his hands toy with the waistband of Max's jeans. Kai kissed along the back of Max's shoulders, and returned his hands to Max's sensitive sides. Max moaned, and Tala took the opportunity to give Max a quick kiss before undoing the blonde's belt, and letting one of his hands slip into his jeans. Max gasped as he felt Tala's hand start to fondle his growing erection through the material of his boxers.

Kai reached around, and proceeded to undo Max's jeans - something that Tala couldn't be bothered to do - before letting them drop to floor, leaving Max in just his boxers. Tala was still fondling Max through the material, and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy, pushing his tongue in Max's mouth without consent - not that Max minded.

Pleasure was overwhelming Max, as he leaned his head back against Kai's shoulder, his erection getting harder and bigger the more Tala touched him.

"My turn," Kai whispered to Tala.

Tala removed his hand from Max's groin, earning a little growl from Max, but he was moaning again soon, when Kai's hand replaced Tala's. Max pulled himself together long enough to undo Tala's jeans and let them drop down, to reveal Tala wearing no underwear.

Max leaned his head in towards Tala's chest, and began sucking and nibbling his right nipple. Tala moaned and ran his hands through Max's hair. Kai watched on, before taking his hand away from Max's groin, as well, and taking off his own jeans and boxers.

Kai placed his thumbs under the waistband of Max's boxers and started to pull them down. Max gasped slightly and pulled away from Tala's nipple. Once Kai had completely removed Max's boxers, he stood right behind Max, making sure his erection rubbed against the top of Max's arse. Tala pulled himself closer to Max, as well, making sure his own erection pressed against Max.

Max gasped, feeling the other two's hands roaming his body, and feeling their hard cocks against him.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," Tala whispered to them both.

The other two nodded, and Tala picked Max up, so Max had his legs around Tala's waist, and so their erections were rubbing together as Tala carried Max through to Kai's bedroom.

"Oh, God, Tala," Max breathed, as Tala lay him down on the bed.

Kai shut the door behind him as he entered the room, and turned to look at Tala and Max. Max was lay down on the bed, with his eyes closed as Tala stroked his hair.

"Who's going where?" Kai asked.

"I think you should get the privilege of taking Max's virginity," Tala replied. Max's eyes shot open, looking quite scared.

"Don't worry Maxie, I'll make sure to be gentle," Kai reassured the blonde, climbing onto the bed with him.

Tala took a bottle of lube out of Kai's top drawer next to his bed, and tossed it to Kai, who caught it neatly and opened it very quickly. He lubed up three fingers and pressed one to Max's opening.

"You ready for this?" He asked Max, who was watching him.

Max just nodded, and closed his eyes again. Tala and Kai looked each other, and both nodded. They knew that it would hurt first time, so Tala would be needed to take Max's mind off the intrusion. Tala also climbed onto the bed, and slowly began stroking Max's erection.

The blonde moaned, and Kai took the opportunity to push the first finger into Max's hole. Max gasped, and stopped moaning for a moment, until he got used to the intrusion. Kai then added the second finger, and Max's breath hitched for a bit longer. Even though Kai pushing his fingers in was slightly painful, he was still feeling the pleasure from Tala stroking him.

Once Max had relaxed again, Kai added the third and final finger, and this time Max actually yelped, his body tensing. Tala leaned down to kiss Max, but he wasn't responding, he was clouded by the pain of Kai's fingers being in him.

Kai saw that Max wasn't relaxing anymore, and reluctantly started scissoring Max's opening, and working him wider. Max was still making little tiny noises of pain, but it didn't seem as bad as when Kai had first entered the third finger.

As soon as Kai felt Max was ready, he pulled his fingers out, causing Max to let out a little needy moan. Kai lubed up his own erection, and positioned himself.

"Max, this will more than likely hurt. As soon as you feel OK, tell me, and I'll start moving," Kai told the blonde beneath him. Max nodded.

Kai nodded back to Max, and then slowly pushed himself into Max. The younger boy cried out in pain, and continued to whimper as Kai pushed himself all the way in. Once Kai was in, he stopped, and allowed Max some time to get used to having his cock in him.

Max was whimpering so much, just trying to block out the pain. He felt hands stroking his hair again, and figured they must have been Tala's, because Kai's hands were on his hips.

Kai looked up from looking at Max to lock eyes with Tala. The redhead leaned forward and started kissing Kai, nibbling his bottom lip. Their tongues started battling for dominance, until Kai admitted defeat, and pulled away, returning his gaze to Max.

The boy's breathing had slowed down, and he nodded up at Kai, who smiled, and pulled back out of Max, until it was just his tip that was in. Max winced, and let out a gasp when he felt Kai thrust back into him.

Kai kept up a steady rhythm, and Tala continued to stroke Max's hair, though he grabbed one of Max's hands, and placed it on his erection. Max immediately began to stroke Tala, making the redhead moan.

"God, Max, you're tight," Kai moaned.

"Mmm," was all Max could reply with, no longer coherent.

Kai began thrusting harder and faster, drawing almost all the way, and pushing back in, connecting with Max's nerves directly, making him gasp out with pleasure, but he was managing to continue pumping Tala in time with Kai's thrusts.

As soon as Kai felt himself and Max getting close to the edge, he wrapped his hand around Max's cock, and started stroking him, too, but still thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh my, God, Kai," Max, breathed, his gasping and moaning getting louder every time Kai hit his pleasure spot.

"Fuck," Tala moaned through gritted teeth. He was no longer able to hold on, and came over Max's hand.

Max brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked Tala's come off of him, before screaming out in ecstasy, and came over his stomach and on Kai's hand. His walls tightened around Kai's penis, and the bluenette groaned, releasing into Max. He gave a few last thrusts before stopping altogether, and collapsed on top of Max, panting.

Tala was also panting, but not as hard as Kai and Max. He lay down next to them, as Kai rolled off of Max to lie the other side of him. Tala put his arm around Max' waist and Kai let one of his hands rest of Max's chest.

"Well, what did you think of that, Kai? One of our biggest fantasies fulfilled," Tala asked.

"It was better than I'd even imagined," Kai answered honestly, but sleepily.

"How did you like the ways of the gays, Max?" Tala asked.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Max answered, smiling at Tala.

"I'd like to know why you always ask so many fucking questions after sex," Kai said to Tala, closing his eyes, and resting his head against Max's.

"Me too. But now, time for sleep," Tala said, giving Max a kiss on the forehead.

As the two boys either side of Max drifted off to sleep, Max found he couldn't join them. He was full of energy, and happy that he wasn't disgusted with his sexuality now that he had encountered 'the ways of the gays', as Tala had put it. As he cuddled up to Kai a bit, he found himself staring down at the elder boy's penis, and became very aroused again.

He just hoped that Tala and Kai would ask him to participate in their fantasies again soon.

* * *

A/N: Y'know, when you have 3 main characters, it's hard to choose which two to put as the main ones… So, I chose Kai and Tala as the main ones (even though it's probably more about Max), because there are more readers of Kai/Tala fics with them listed as the main characters.

Hey, an author has to get her reviews somehow :-P Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoyed enough to give me feedback :-D


End file.
